Episode 2: Prisoner (TV Series)/Transcript
The following is an unofficial transcript of ''Quantum Break'''s second episode "Prisoner". Transcript Scene 1: Dr Kim's Lab DR KIM'S LAB OCTOBER 9TH, 2016. 4:19pm - 12 HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE OF TIME Personal breathing is heard. 'SOFIA: '''Breathe. [ Paul has an oxygen mask over his face as Dr. Sofia Amaral raises pressure from a nearby tank. Paul soon holds his head as Sofia places her hand on Paul's other hand. Paul soon takes the mask off and sighs.] '''SOFIA: '(Shutting off the tank) The treatments -- they're losing their effectiveness. 'PAUL: '''They're fine. '''SOFIA: '''No, I need to work on something new. '''PAUL: '''You should enjoy yourself tonight. You work too much as it is. '''SOFIA: '''I've been running tests on the temporal anomalies. (checks a nearby folder) I think it could be happening sooner than -- '''PAUL: '''I've seen when it happens. '''SOFIA: '''At least consider that maybe you misinterpret something. doesn't say anything and flirtatiously touches Sofia's hand. '''PAUL: '''Jack knows where William's machine is. (Sniffs) I have to go talk to him. Martin can handle my speech. (starts to stand up) '''SOFIA: '''Martin? also stands up as Paul puts his hand on her shoulder. '''PAUL: '''Sofia, thank you. smiles at Sofia and walks away as Sofia still stands where she is and the door closes. Sofia soon sits down, closes the folder and goes quiet. Scene 2: Gull Island MONARCH MANSION GULL ISLAND OCTOBER 9TH, 2016. 6:44pm - 15 HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE OF TIME music is playing inside the mansion. [[Charlie Wincott] and Fiona Miller walk by some Monarch employees.] '''FIONA: '''You haven't touched your drink. '''CHARLIE: '''I know. I'm just not -- I'm not really into drinking a lot, I guess. Fiona scowl her drink Wow. Rough day? '''FIONA: '''Yeah. '''CHARLIE: '''Yeah. Same here. '''FIONA: '''Like what? '''CHARLIE: '''I have things happen in my day. I do. '''FIONA: ' Uh-huh. 'CHARLIE: '''I had to deal with some internal Affairs. '''FIONA: '''Internal Affairs. '''CHARLIE: '''Mm-hmm. '''FIONA: ' Oh, you're just gonna leave me hanging? 'CHARLIE: '''Well, yeah, it's Internal. '''FIONA: ' laughs Charlie. 'CHARLIE: 'laughs Okay. Okay. 'FIONA: ' Okay. 'CHARLIE: '''I helped catch a traitor today. '''FIONA: '''Traitor? Is that what all that commotion was about? '''CHARLIE: '''Yep. That was me. '''FIONA: '''Who was it? '''CHARLIE: '''I mean, hmm? '''FIONA: '''Who was it? '''CHARLIE: '''Who was, uh -- who -- who was it? '''FIONA: '''Yeah. '''CHARLIE: 'laughs I can't -- I can't, uh -- 'FIONA: ' What? 'CHARLIE: '''I'm not at liberty to discuss -- '''FIONA: '''Well, you just brought it up. It's like a little Monarch drama. '''CHARLIE: '''Yeah. '''FIONA: '''What? '''CHARLIE: '''Well, I guess -- I guess I'm just gonna have to leave you hanging on that one, for real this time. '''FIONA: '''Well, I just thought maybe you'd want to share it with me. But, I don't know. All right, I'm gonna use the restroom. So leave you hanging here, for real. '''CHARLIE: '''Okay. '''FIONA: 'backing away. Go mingle. Drink a little. 'CHARLIE: '''Okay. All right. heads off as Charlie looks at his surroundings. In the ladies' room, Fiona heads up to a sink, placing her drink down and sighs as she looks herself in the mirror. She soon kneels down and breathes heavily. Scene 3: Out From Gull Island, Transport Van transport van drives along a road, inside is [[Liam Burke], who looks around his surroundings before the van soon stopped, brakes squealing. As Liam wonders what is going on, the back of the van opens and Jack Joyce, hands cuffed behind his back enters and sits opposite Liam, looking at him. The van door closes and the van resumes driving.] '''JACK: '''Thanks for the gun. says nothing. In a room in the mansion, [[Martin Hatch] pours himself a drink as Sofia comes up to him.] '''MARTIN: '''Dr. Amaral. '''SOFIA: '''Martin. I need your help. He listens to you. Paul. '''MARTIN: '''Is that so? his drink. '''SOFIA: '''I think we're in trouble, and he doesn't see it. He refuses to. '''MARTIN: '''I can't imagine why. '''SOFIA: '''I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye, but I know you care about Monarch. You care about what happens. And if we're reaching zero state, something has to be done. '''MARTIN: '''And what is it we could do? '''SOFIA: '''You know what we could do. '''MARTIN: '''Truly, Sofia, it's not really a matter of whether or not Paul will listen to me. It's that I won't listen to you. I find your approach to matters rather... counterproductive-- Filling Paul's head with your constant alarmism, distracting him with petty doomsday scenarios. I mean, if I'm being honest, I rue the day he gave you a modicum of function in this company. Because as you said, I care about Monarch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for my speech. '''SOFIA: '''What is it you're so threatened by, Martin? '''MARTIN: '(Moves closer to intimidate Sofia, who backs away a bit) Do I look threatened to you? doesn't answer and leaves the room. Martin soon gets out his phone and dials a number before putting the phone at his ear. 'MARTIN'S CONTACT: '''Sir? '''MARTIN: '''We have control of the presentation. Make it look good. (hangs up) Scene 4: Security Station MONARCH SECURITY STATION OCTOBER 9TH, 2016. 7:27pm - 15 HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE OF TIME are chirping as the security station is shown. In a cell, Liam is pacing around the cell as a single chair is in the middle. '''LIAM: '''Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. (breathes heavily and leans against a wall before kneeling down to an open peephole, looks around it and sees a security guard) Hey, you're Crocker, right? Hey, Crocker. (Crocker was busy, writing something) Crocker! (Crocker looks to the cell) I really need to take a shit. (Crocker ignores him and resumes writing) Fuck. Come on, Crock. Crocker. (backs away) Crocker! Come on, Crocker! in the mansion, a waitress is holding a tray of food as conversations were heard around the room. Charlie and Fiona are on a couch, Charlie looking a little drunk. '''CHARLIE: '(Laughs) Oh, my god. 'FIONA: '''Over there. '''CHARLIE: '''Where? '''FIONA: '(pointing to) The woman with the necklace. 'CHARLIE: '''Mm. '''FIONA: '''My money is on that. '''CHARLIE: '(as they watch the woman and her man looking at each other) Mm-hmm. It's a pretty good choice, but I'm gonna go with Ryan Gosling down there, (points to a nearby man, talking with another man) talking with George Clooney, wearing his nice cuff links, chatting about stocks. 'FIONA: '''Yeah. Quantum Ripple man pushes between the two men and comes up to a woman, drinking wine '''RICHARD'S WIFE: '''Richard, where the hell have you been? '''RICHARD: '(adjusting his buttons) Didn't have my invitation. 'RICHARD'S WIFE: '''Oh, my god, you are always losing things. '''RICHARD: '''I'm not losing anything! '''CHARLIE: '(eavesdropping) Whoop. Drama. 'FIONA: '''Yeah. turns their attention back to the woman with the necklace '''CHARLIE: '''Wow. '''FIONA: '''Uh-oh. She's going for it. '''CHARLIE: '''Oh. see the woman getting out a phone and looking at it. '''FIONA: '(hitting Charlie on the leg) Bam! Told ya. '''CHARLIE: '''No. Why am I losing so bad? '''FIONA: '''You owe me a sword. '''CHARLIE: '''I don't think I can drink anymore. '''FIONA: '''Drink. '''CHARLIE: '''I don't think I can. '''FIONA: '''No. Rules are rules. '''CHARLIE: '''Rules are rules? '''FIONA: '''Rules are fucking rules. You owe me another sword. '''CHARLIE: '''All right. '''FIONA: '''Okay. '''CHARLIE: '''Okay. I'm doing it. (grabs a drink) Aw, I actually hate olives. (takes the sword-like toothpick with two olives on it out of the drink) '''FIONA: '''You can do it, my man. You can do it. '''CHARLIE: '''Thanks for the encouragement. laughs as Charlie scowls the drink down. Category:Transcripts Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Transcripts Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Act 2